Dead Space: Perdition
by Raaytrox
Summary: La Luna, ha sido derrotada. Issac y Carver habían conseguido sobrevivir y ahora buscan la manera de regresar a la tierra y disfrutar de una vida pacifica de una vez por todas, pero ellos no saben que hay una amenaza acechando en el espacio, algo que se acerca rápidamente y tiene hambre.
1. Prólogo

Año 2208, un artefacto alienígena conocido como la Efigie fue encontrado en el golfo de México por científicos estadounidenses después de que los pescadores del lugar notificaran que encontraron numerosas criaturas con aspecto de cadáveres nadando en la zona.

Los científicos pensaron que la podrían usar como fuente de energía ilimitada, después de todo no tenían otra alternativa, el planeta estaba pasando por unas crisis de escasez de recursos y estaban desesperados por encontrar una solución, pero se equivocaron.

La Efigie no hizo nada mas que traer mas problemas de los que ya había, algunas personas comenzaron a enloquecer y tenían visiones de familiares o amigos que habían muerto, otros comenzaron a cometer crímenes atroces como homicidios mientras que unos pocos optaban por suicidarse. ¿El motivo? que de los cadáveres nacieran nuevas formas de vida conocidas como necromorfos, seres que fueron hechos para matar a todo ser vivo que encontraran a su paso y así propagar la infección y crear mas de esas criaturas. Tuvieron que contener a la Efigie en una zona de máxima seguridad y los necromorfos que se habían creado fueron erradicados.

Varios años mas tarde, la humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción debido a la escasez, así que los gobiernos de todo el mundo pensaron que creando una copia de la Efigie original, mejor conocida como la Efigie Negra, tal vez podrían aprovechar la energía que esta emitía, pero una vez mas se equivocaron.

Con la creación de la Efigie Roja comenzó otro brote de necromorfos y al no saber como destruir a las Efigies, no tuvieron mas remedio que llevar a cada una de las copias y a la original a distintos planetas que se encontraban en la galaxia para que jamas fueran encontradas, y así consiguieron acabar con el brote una vez mas ya que sin la señal que emitía las Efigies los necromorfos que había murieron.

En el año 2508, una nave de extracción planetaria conocida como el USG Ishimura se encontraba en una misión ilegal dio con la Efigie Roja en el planeta Aegis VI. La extrajeron del planeta y la subieron a bordo para investigarla mas a fondo, pero un brote comenzó y en tan solo unas cuantas horas ya casi toda la tripulación de la nave había muerto y transformado en necromorfos.

El único sobreviviente de aquella catástrofe fue el ingeniero Issac Clarke, el cual fue enviado junto a su tripulación, el USG Kellion al Ishimura para reparar la nave que se creía que estaba estropeada, pero el no solo iba con el propósito de reparar la nave, el había ido para salvar a su novia Nicole Brennan, la cual lamentablemente se había suicidado horas antes de que el USG Kellion llegara en su ayuda. Issac consiguió escapar del Ishimura no sin antes haber sido infectado con la demencia de la Efigie Roja, dejandole instrucciones de como crear mas Efigies.

3 años mas tarde el gobierno de la Tierra lo torturo hasta sacarle la información de como elaborar mas Efigies. Ellos querían crear una nueva copia de la Efigie Negra en la Estación Titan que orbitaba en la luna del mismo nombre del planeta Saturno, con el propósito de tener energía ilimitada que abasteciera a la estación, pero como las veces anteriores todo salio mal y la estación entera se vio infectada con otro brote de demencia y necromorfos. Issac consiguió escapar una vez mas destruyendo toda la base con la ayuda de Ellie Langford, quien trabaja en la estación antes de que el brote comenzara.

Otros 3 años después, Issac había tenido una relación amorosa con Ellie después de lo que habían vivido juntos en la Estación Titan, pero las cosas no funcionaron y tuvieron que separarse, el se encontraba devastado por eso.

Mientras estaba en su apartamento, 2 hombres del Gobierno de la Tierra llamados Robert Norton y John Carver irrumpieron en su hogar para pedirle su ayuda en la búsqueda de Ellie y su tripulación, quienes habían desaparecido misteriosamente después de haber viajado a un lugar desconocido en el espacio. Issac acepto ayudarlos mas a fuerzas que de ganas solo porque Ellie estaba en peligro y el quería rescatarla.

Una vez que llegaron a la nave de Norton, la USM Valor, viajaron a las ultimas coordenadas que tenían sobre el ultimo ultrasalto que había dado Ellie. Llegaron a un planeta gélido llamado Tau Volantis, el cual se creía era la cuna de la Efigie.

Alrededor del planeta se encontraban 5 naves flotando en el espacio, todas tenían 200 años de antigüedad y pertenecieron a las colonias soberanas (S.C.A.F) en su momento. En una de ellas se encontraba Ellie y su tripulación, una vez Issac, Norton y Carver se agruparon con Ellie y su equipo, viajaron juntos al planeta para ponerle punto final al problema de las Efigies.

La misión fue un desastre, una secta religiosa conocida como la Uniológia perseguía a Issac y a su grupo con la intención de matarlos, la mayor parte del grupo falleció a causa de los necromorfos que había en el planeta y al final solo quedaron Issac y Carver. Después de investigar mas a fondo descubrieron que el planeta no era la cuna de la Efigie si no que los extraterrestres que habitaban el lugar también encontraron a las Efigies.

Ellos la adoraban justo como lo hacia la uniólogia y permitieron que la Convergencia comenzara. Esta acción creo a la Luna que se encontraba en la órbita del planeta, así que los alienígenas arrepentidos de su decisión, para detener la creación de la Luna los sabios de la especie crearon una maquina para congelar todo el planeta.

Issac y Carver fabricaron con la ayuda de uno de los habitantes del planeta una llave para ingresar a la maquina y destruir a la Luna de una vez por todas, pero Danik, el líder de los uniólogos les arrebato la llave y apago la maquina, haciendo que el planeta comenzara a descongelarse y despertando a la Luna. Ella intento devorar la maquina para que ella pudiera seguir con la Convergencia.

Lucharon hasta el final con la Luna. Lograron que la esta no se comiera la maquina y pudieron llegar a ella, con la ayuda de la llave encendieron una vez mas la maquina alienígena y congelaron el planeta deteniendo la Convergencia. La Luna había sido derrotada y al ser detenida en un momento critico de su formación, murió, pero sin antes llamar a sus otras 6 hermanas.

Los 2 hombres estaban por morir ya que estaban cayendo al vació, pero al menos habían conseguido que la Tierra tuviera un futuro fuera del peligro de las Efigies, o al menos eso ellos creían.

**Detalles del autor:**

Esta historia se sitúa después de los acontecimientos en Dead Space 3 pero con una historia alternativa a la de Dead Space 3: Awakened.

La imagen utilizada para la portada fue hecha por LunaticStar (DeviantArt).


	2. Capítulo 1

La luna ha caído, Carver y Issac consiguieron matar a la enorme criatura aun cuando este las superaba en tamaño. Ahora esta se encuentra derribada sobre la superficie de Tau Volantis y ya no sera capaz de viajar junto a sus hermanas y acabar con mas vidas.

-¡Issac! ¡Issac, ¿Donde estas?!- la voz de Carver hizo eco dentro del acantilado donde había caído después de matar a la Luna.

-¡Carver! ¡Acá arriba!- Issac se encontraba en la orilla del acantilado

-¡¿Como diablos llegaste ahí arriba?!-

-¡No lo se! Solo recuerdo que matamos a la Luna, todo se vino a bajo y comenzamos a caer. Cuando desperté estaba recostado sobre uno de los tentáculos de esa cosa.-

-Entiendo. Aquí hay equipo de alpinismo, lo usare para reunirme contigo.-

-Esta bien, aquí te espero.-

Issac se alejo del acantilado y observo los enormes tentáculos del cadáver de la criatura. Después de tanto tiempo por fin había podido acabar con los necromorfos de una vez por todas, la tierra ya estaba a salvo de la amenaza de las Efigies y el podía descansar en paz.

Escuchaba a Carver subir por las paredes del acantilado, las botas de su traje hacían mucho ruido con cada paso que daba y no podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

-Issac. Échame una mano.-

-Voy.-

Se acerco a la orilla del acantilado, no sabia en que necesitaría ayuda Carver si lo único que tiene que hacer es subir.

-¿Que sucede Carver?-

-Ayúdame a subir.- Le extendió la mano para que Issac la tomara.

-Esta bien.- Tomo la mano de Carver y tiro de el para que subiera con el.

-Gracias Issac.-

-De nada.-

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, ambos estaban contemplando el paisaje de lo que ahora es el cadáver de una colosal criatura reposando sobre la superficie del planeta.

-¿Por fin lo logramos? ¿Acabamos con las Efigies?-

-Así es Carver. Por fin lo conseguimos.-

-Si...Oye, lamento lo de Ellie, tío.-

-Yo también Carver. Lamento lo de tu hijo y tu esposa.-

-Ya...Pero al menos nos vengamos de Danik y sus hombres. Ahora pueden descansar en paz.-

-Tienes Razón. Hablando de los hombres de Danik, hay que ver si quedo algunas de sus naves por aquí para podernos ir de este jodido planeta.-

-Buena idea. Hay que separarnos, así tal vez encontraremos una nave mas fácilmente si es que hay una.-

-Vale. Carver, tu ve a la central de investigación, yo investigare por el deposito de suministros, no deberíamos de estar tan lejos de la base del S.C.A.F.-

-Si encuentro algo te lo haré saber. Nos vemos mas tarde.-

-Nos vemos.-

Issac miro partir a Carver, una vez que lo perdió de vista, comenzó a caminar con en dirección a un enorme edificio que había sido destruido por uno de los tentáculos de la Luna.

_Nada de esto tiene sentido ¿Como sobrevivimos Carver y yo? Caímos de una gran altura, deberíamos estar muertos. ¿Sera...sera posible que nos volvimos necromorfos antes de que acabaramos con la Luna? No, no puede ser eso, debería ser imposible que aun haya necromorfos rondando por el planeta si matamos a esa cosa._

Un fuerte rugido saco a Issac de sus pensamientos. El comenzó a buscar que había producido ese sonido y lo encontró sin mucha dificultad.

A unos cuantos metros de el se encontraba parado en sus patas traseras un necromorfo, para ser mas exacto de aquellos que se caracterizan por golpear a sus victimas con el cráneo.

-No, es imposible. Acabamos con la Luna ¡¿Como diablos es que siguen con vida?!-

El necromorfo no se movió, solamente lo observaba. Llamo a Carver para darle la noticia de que los necromorfos no habían desaparecido todavía.

-¡Carver! ¡Los necromorfos siguen con...!-

-¡Lo se! Acabo de toparme con el cadáver de Norton transformado en una de esas cosas. ¿No se supone que habíamos acabado con todo esto?

-Eso pensé, hay que buscar una nave rápido y largarnos de aquí. Corto y fuera.-

Issac tomo su cortadora de plasma y apunto a la criatura. Seguía sin moverse, seguía observabandolo desde la distancia.

-¡Muera de una maldita vez!- Disparo varias veces su arma y aun cuando ya había derribado al necromorfo, Issac se acerco a el para seguirle disparando. Una vez que se relajo corrió en dirección al edificio que había visto antes.

**Detalles del autor:**

Esta historia se sitúa después de los acontecimientos en Dead Space 3 pero con una historia alternativa a la de Dead Space 3: Awakened.

La imagen utilizada para la portada fue hecha por LunaticStar (DeviantArt).


End file.
